


可乐

by Forleslie



Category: Wayne Rooney/Cristiano Ronaldo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forleslie/pseuds/Forleslie
Summary: 出于对克里斯的关爱，他不被允许喝可乐，然而克里斯并不想这样，他想尽了各种办法让自己避开这个禁令，直到他把主意打到韦恩身上... ...





	可乐

**Author's Note:**

> 古早可乐梗，文笔烂以及ooc警告

克里斯喜欢喝可乐。  
他喜欢那种，激烈的对抗后，大汗淋漓地灌下一瓶可乐，气泡在胃里翻腾的满足感。  
然而吉格斯不喜欢他这样，终于在一次训练结束，克里斯一脸心满意足地拉开可乐拉环，再一次准备放纵这些褐色的，冒着气泡的液体在他胃里捣蛋时，把他逼到墙角狠狠威胁了他一番，直到克里斯承诺以后不会再碰这玩意儿，吉格斯才满意的放开他，摸摸他的头说：“good boy.”  
可惜克里斯从来就不是一个听话的乖孩子。  
在被抓到无数次偷偷喝可乐之后，克里斯依然没有什么自觉性，怀着吉格斯不会发现他的侥幸心理在各种不可能的地方藏可乐。  
终于，吉格斯决定发动全队的人，监督克里斯。  
这简直太可怕了，就连他的死党wazza也不再留情面，甚至成为了实质上这次“帮助克里斯戒掉可乐”行动的主力先锋，在每一次克里斯来到的第一刻搜出藏在他身上的可乐。  
在过了一个星期没有可乐的日子以后，克里斯受不了了，他觉得自己应该采取一些行动，一些可以一劳永逸，以后依然可以在想喝可乐的时候就能喝到的计划。  
wazza是这个计划的唯一目标人物。毕竟克里斯掂量了一下全队他也只能对wazza下手。他反复琢磨了一下这件事的可行性，最终把计划执行时间定在了第二天的中午，只有他和wazza在这里的时候。  
Rooney显然并不知道自己已经被算计了，对于克里斯喝可乐这件事，他是支持吉格斯的，他也觉得克里斯应该注意一点了，可乐作为易发胖饮品显然不应该出现在一个足球运动员的膳食表上。他发觉到克里斯因为这件事有些生他的气，他打算趁着今天中午只有他们两个人的时候好好哄一哄他，他也是为了克里斯好嘛。  
等到中午大家都因为各自的事情离开或回去休息，Rooney便抓紧时间溜到走廊尽头，打开门，发现克里斯已经在里面了，抬头看见是他进来，头向一边摆开，显然还在闹脾气。Rooney把外套脱下，走到克里斯身边坐下，准备好好哄他一番，然而他始料未及的是，克里斯一翻身，坐到了他腿上。  
Rooney此时才注意到，克里斯上身整整齐齐穿着他那件红色球衣，而下身却除了他的运动短袜什么都没穿，纤细修长的小腿轻轻勾住他的脚踝，沿着腿肚向上缓缓摩挲。Rooney感到有些口干舌燥，他被这一切弄得有些晕头转向，不明白究竟发生了什么。  
“Cris放开我，你是怎么了？”Rooney试图找回一点理智，他轻轻推了一下克里斯——克里斯并没有动。  
克里斯对他的wazza此刻的反应并不满意，他在昨天计划了这一切，他料想的是wazza会吓得立刻缴械投降，然后配合他想要喝可乐的想法，对他予取予求，然而此刻的wazza显然还很冷静，克里斯决定采取进一步的措施。他抬起双手，环住Rooney的脖颈，又往前挪了挪，抬起臀部，有意无意地在Rooney胯部轻轻磨蹭，同时用他那双蜜色的瞳孔紧盯着对方，试图从他苍白的脸上发现自己想要的反应。克里斯没有意识到，在用自己蜜色的眼睛探究性地盯着他的同时，暗示性地舔了舔嘴唇。Rooney恨极了他这个小动作，无论是在训练场上，还是在更衣室里，每当他看向克里斯时，他总在舔他的嘴唇，舌头划过的嘴唇看上去亮晶晶的，让他忍不住遐想这样亮晶晶的嘴唇尝起来会是什么味道，同时他那松松垮垮的球衣像是在乞求他把手伸进去，好让他抚摸他纤细的腰，他敏感的胸口，他光滑的背部和他翘起的小屁股，而每当他开始这么想，他的胯部便会发紧，让他不得不去厕所，一边想着这个爱舔嘴唇的小混蛋，一边解决眼下的问题。现在他又开始这么做了，Rooney尴尬地发觉自己已经硬了，而克里斯还像没有发觉一样用自己柔软的臀部蹭着Rooney硬起来的那一团。Rooney开始不受控制地想一些下流的场景，想象克里斯躺在他身下，身体完全展开，诱人的小嘴一边说不要一边发出甜蜜的喘息。Rooney感觉自己的喉咙发紧，不管克里斯到底想要做什么，他都需要掌控现在的局势，他有些受不了了。  
“克里斯，我来找你是想和你谈谈，你可以先坐好吗。”  
然而克里斯只是歪头看着他，圆溜溜又略带下垂的眼睛亮闪闪的，探究地看着他，仿佛Rooney说的是什么外星语言，而同时他那双手也并不安分地从Rooney脖颈处往下溜，轻轻滑过他的背部，来到Rooney的上衣下摆处，从那里溜了进去。  
“Oh, Cris.“克里斯听见自己的名字像叹息一般从Rooney嘴里溜出来，他不知道这意味着什么，但Rooney语气里暗含的愉悦鼓励他按着自己的思路继续下去。他把手从Rooney的衣服里拿出来，慢慢放在Rooney的腰带边缘，在把手伸进去之前又试探性地抬眼看了Rooney一眼，然而此刻的Rooney和他的思绪一起飘上了云端，克里斯深吸一口气，把Rooney的裤子拉下来，吃惊地发现Rooney已经完全硬了。  
”我做到了。“克里斯得意地想，现在是提要求的好时机，Rooney总不能在这种情况下拒绝他。  
“Hey, Wazza, 我想··· ···”克里斯一边把手覆在Rooney鼓起来的那里，一边说。  
克里斯还没来得及把话说完，Rooney上身前倾，堵住了他的嘴。  
这个吻比Rooney想象中好太多了。克里斯完全僵住了，头脑一片空白，任由Rooney掌控这一切。Rooney用舌头轻轻地舔舐他的牙齿，有些庆幸克里斯今天没有带他的牙套，克里斯被吻地晕头转向，牙齿终于不再紧紧咬合住，Rooney的舌头趁机溜进去，贴紧他敏感的上颚滑动，衔住他的舌头，慢慢吮吸。克里斯感觉全身的力气都被抽走，软绵绵地倚在Rooney身上，然而Rooney并没有放过他的意思，克里斯感觉自己要窒息在这个吻中了。  
万一他的队友们来到后，发现克里斯因为接吻而窒息而死，这一定是个爆炸性的花边头条。克里斯被吻得七荤八素时糊里糊涂地想着。  
在克里斯真的觉得自己要死掉的前一刻，Rooney放开了他。  
“哦，天哪。”克里斯大口喘着气，脸颊泛红，嘴唇被吻得红通通的，眼中充盈着因为快感涌出的生理性的泪水。  
看起来像个可口的小蛋糕，而且是葡萄口味的。Rooney控制不住地这样想，感觉自己更硬了，此刻的Rooney已经抛去理智，任由快感控制自己。他猛一翻身，把克里斯放倒在他的床上，现在克里斯完全就像是自己一开始想象的那样了，躺在他身下，下身什么也没穿，而且硬着，等待他做些什么。  
Rooney抓住克里斯的手，再一次注意到克里斯的手真的很小——尤其相比于他的身高，和此刻的他一样，看起来很可爱——把他的手放到自己完全勃起的那里。克里斯的手一碰到那里，便像一只受惊的胡乱扇动翅膀的鸽子，好像摸到了什么了不得的东西。  
“Cris，瞧瞧你做的好事，现在你要负起责任，把它解决了。”  
克里斯睁大了他盈满泪水的双眼，下眼睑下面的颧骨一片通红，不知所措的看向他的Wazza，仿佛只要看着他就可以把事情解决了，完全和之前搞事情时大胆的模样派若两人。然而他不知道现在这个样子只会让他的Wazza更加想要欺负他。  
“现在给你两个选择，你是想用你甜蜜的小嘴巴帮我把这个问题解决了，还是用你可爱的小屁股。”Wazza说着暗示性的用指尖轻轻挤压了一下克里斯两片臀瓣中间的那个地方，克里斯不由自主地发出一声喘息，脸颊更加红了。  
“快点，现在这个样子完全是你的错，你必须选一个。”  
克里斯想要逃开，可是他的力气都被刚刚那个吻抽走了，他只能垂低了眼睛，目光躲闪地说出“嘴巴”这个答案。这其实不是Rooney最想要的答案，但让别扭的克里斯心甘情愿地说出一个答案他已经满足了，他坐直了身体，把克里斯拉起来，让他趴伏在自己两腿之间，示意他可以开始了。  
克里斯慢慢地把Rooney的内裤扯下来，等待已久的勃起迫不及待似的跳出来，弹到克里斯脸上，克里斯闻到一股浓浓的雄性气息，那种气味刺激得他的眼泪又出来了，但他不想再去做什么心理建设，张开嘴，把Rooney的阴茎含了进去。  
“Oh my god.”Rooney感觉仿佛是自己的灵魂被克里斯含到了嘴里，他所有的意识都集中到了那一点，克里斯的小嘴又温暖又紧致，更别提他灵活的小舌头。  
“Cris你真的是第一次帮别人口吗。”  
“闭嘴。”克里斯惩罚性地轻轻用牙齿碰了一下Rooney的阴茎，继续耐心地舔舐自己嘴里的这个“问题”，甚至在移动到顶部时用他舌尖轻扫过阴茎顶端的细缝。  
“Fuck!!”Rooney被克里斯富有创造性的举动刺激得浑身一颤。虽然在大多数情况下克里斯就像是一个小混蛋，自我中心又任性别扭的像个小姑娘，但Rooney不得不承认他就爱这样的克里斯，想要帮他挡住外界的一切诽谤和恶意的猜测，好让他能随心所欲的任性下去。  
话说回来，Rooney没想到克里斯在床上这么棒，虽然这次是一个意外，但留下能拿住克里斯的把柄，享受一回，也算不枉自己在厕所里解决“问题”浪费的那些时间。  
克里斯慢慢加快了移动速度，不断挤压着Rooney的阴茎，Rooney看着克里斯腰部塌下勾出的漂亮的腰线，高高翘起的小屁股左右摇摆着，感觉自己快要到了，迅速从克里斯嘴里抽出来，然而还是晚了一步——那些精液全部射到了克里斯的脸上。克里斯有些没缓过来，抬起头，懵懵地看着他的Wazza，睫毛和眉毛上沾着一些精液，嘴角也挂着一点，看起来可怜兮兮的。Rooney不由自主地着捧起克里斯的脸，就这样吻了上去。还没等他趁机把舌头伸进克里斯的嘴里，克里斯已经回过神来，把他一把推开。  
“现在问题已经帮你解决了，你可以走了吧。”  
Rooney还想说点什么，但看克里斯的脸色如果自己得寸进尺怕是要吃不了兜着走，不如知足知止，现在克里斯的把柄在自己手里，以后有的是机会。  
“所以Cris你究竟想要做什么。”Rooney穿裤子时突然想起来好像自己来是因为什么事，但究竟是什么事实在是想不起来了。  
克里斯坐在那里想了半天。  
“啊，我忘记了。”  
可怜的克里斯。


End file.
